Sharia
Shariʿah (شريعة sharīʿa) è un termine arabo dal senso generale di "legge" (letteralmente "strada battuta"), che può essere interpretata sotto due sfere, una più metafisica e un'altra pragmatica. Nel significato metafisico, la sharīʿah è la Legge di Dio e, in quanto tale, rimane sconosciuta agli uomini. In chiave pragmatica, il fiqh, la scienza giurisprudenziale islamica interpretata secondo la legge sacra, rappresenta lo sforzo concreto esercitato per identificare la Legge di Dio; in tal senso, la letteratura legale prodotta dai giuristi (faqīh, plurale: fuqahāʾ) costituisce opera di fiqh, non di sharīʿa. Va sottolineato il tentativo, praticato in alcuni paesi a maggioranza islamica (Iran e Arabia Saudita), di intendere la shari'a come codice di leggi non comportamentali o consuetudinarie, ma come norme di diritto positivo. La stessa shari'a distingue peraltro le norme riguardanti il culto e gli obblighi rituali da quelle di natura più squisitamente giuridica. Fonti della sharī‘a Fonti della legge islamica sono generalmente considerate il Corano, la Sunna (ovvero gli hadith forti, cioè certamente autentici, del Profeta), il consenso dei dotti (ijmāʿ) e l'analogia giuridica (qiyās), la sharīʿa accetta solo le prime due fonti in quanto divinamente prodotte o ispirate. Mentre esiste un solo Corano, esistono diverse raccolte "ufficiali", antiche e tradizionali, di hadith: è questo una delle ragioni da cui segue l'impossibilità teorica di pervenire univocamente alla (vera) shari'a. Natura della sharī‘a Sebbene in alcuni stati a maggioranza musulmana la sharī‘a venga considerata come una fonte di diritto positivo, nell'Islam delle origini e per molti studiosi attuali (tra i quali Tariq Ramadan) essa è più propriamente un codice di comportamento etico che dovrebbe essere privo di potere coercitivo. La pena di morte nella sharīʿa Secondo gli ʿulamāʾ, la shariʿa consentirebbe la pena di morte in quattro casi: omicidio ingiusto di un musulmano, adulterio (con una donna sposata o una libera non prostituta, concubina o schiava), bestemmia contro Allah (da parte di persone di qualunque fede) e apostasia (ridda). Tutte le altre sentenze di morte, quali ad esempio le condanne capitali per omosessualità in stati come l'Iran, la Nigeria o l'Arabia Saudita, sono quindi la conseguenza del disposto di legislazioni extra-sciaraitiche. Bibliografia * F. Castro, Lineamenti di storia del diritto musulmano, 2 volumi, Venezia, Coop. Libraria Editr. Cafoscarina, Università di Ca' Foscari, 1979. * A. Cilardo, Teorie sulle origini del diritto islamico, Roma, IPO, 1990. * R. Potz, "Islamic Law and the Transfer of European Law", European History Online, Magonza: Institute of European History, 2011, consultato in data 1º marzo 2013. * J. Schacht, Introduzione al diritto musulmano, Torino, Fondazione Agnelli, 1995, p. 121 *Idem, An Introduction to Islamic Law, Oxford, OUP, 1955, traduz. dall’inglese a cura di G. M. Piccinelli. * D. Santillana, Istituzioni di diritto musulmano mālichita con riguardo anche al sistema sciafiita, Roma, IPO, 1926, 2 voll. * E. Tyan, L’organisation judiciaire en pays d’Islam, Leiden, E.J. Brill, 1960. * N. J. Coulson, A History of Islamic Law, Edinburgh 1964. (traduz. francese: Histoire du Droit Musulman, Paris, 1995). Voci correlate * Fatwa * Halal * Haram * Hisbah * Moharebeh Categoria:Voci